


Call Me Maybe

by qilathe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilathe/pseuds/qilathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song starts, and Derek's head jerks up. The look in Stiles eyes is gleefully excited, and Derek's eyes say, with all force, NO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> So, the prompt was: "Imagine your OTP dancing to Call Me Maybe in the kitchen," and as I take all prompts very seriously (I really, REALLY don't), this occurred. I have no regrets.

The song starts, and Derek's head jerks up. The look in Stiles eyes is gleefully excited, and Derek's eyes say, with all force, _NO._  

Stiles ignores this and grabs wooden spoon fresh out of the dishwasher and holds it to his face.  _That'll have to be washed again,_  Derek thinks.

"I threw a wish in a well. Don't ask me; I'll never tell. I looked to you as I fell, and now you're in my way."

"Stiles, no," Derek finally growls.

He somehow manages not to be fast enough to move away before Stiles grabs ahold of the front of his shirt. "I'd trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss. I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way."

Derek manages to pull away from Stiles, looking severely unimpressed and starts backs away from him. "Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showin'. Hot night, wind was blowin'. Where you think your goin', baby?" Stiles jumps onto the counter. "Hey, I just met you, and this is craaaazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe? It's hard to look right at you baaaaaby, but here's my number, so call me maybe?"

"Stiles, get down from that counter before you break something," Derek snaps angrily.

Stiles jumps down in a way entirely contrary to what Derek has just said, and slides across the floor on his knees. "Hey, I just met you, and this is craaaaaazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe? And all the other boys try to chaaaaase me, but here's my number, so call me maybe?"

"Stiles get off your knees!" Derek hisses, trying to pull Stiles up and away from his crotch. "Scott is going to be here any minute, and--"

"You took your time with the call. I took no time with the fall. You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way."

"Stiles!" Derek yells, but Stiles just grins bigger.

"I beg and borrow and steal. Have foresight and it's--"

"What the hell are you two doing?" Scott demands.

Stiles bursts out laughing as the song continues without him, resting his head on Derek's hip. Derek glares at him. "Stiles was singing Call Me Maybe. Despite my protests."

Scott nods disbelievingly. "Right."


End file.
